


【鲨虎pwp】惩罚

by EEElizAAA



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEElizAAA/pseuds/EEElizAAA
Summary: 20岁的普京穿越到现在被鲨鱼捡回家的马鞭play车。
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 8





	【鲨虎pwp】惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 为了爽搞出来的口嗨产物，满足我的奇怪性癖。

伊万诺夫是在冬天捡到这个年轻人的，那时候他正在贝加尔湖边散步，他把这个金发且看起来眼熟得可疑的人带回了他的湖畔度假别墅。今年早些时候，作为俄罗斯总统生态环保和交通问题特别代表的谢尔盖·伊万诺夫指出贝加尔湖的生态状况越来越让人担忧，生活垃圾的数量在以惊人的速度增长，这也是在这个极端严寒的天气里他还会在外面“散步”的原因，他得盯着那些源源不断涌来的游客。  
年轻人看起来除了被冻僵了并没有什么大碍，就在他坐在沙发上抽着烟看着今天的报纸的时候，把自己打理干净的年轻人裹着厚厚的毛巾从浴室出来，湿漉漉的金发还没有擦干，水珠滴到了地板上。年轻人有些窘迫的开口“谢谢您救了我先生，我感激不尽…”  
他光着脚，略显不安的揪紧自己裹着的毛巾。伊万诺夫盯着那双干净又澄澈的冰蓝色眼睛失神了一会儿才说“你可以先穿我儿子留在这儿的衣服，可能会有点大，在你左手边的房间里。”  
年轻人感激的看着他，转身准备去给自己换上干净的衣服，突然想起什么似的回过头“我叫弗拉基米尔，弗拉基米尔·普京，非常感谢您。”  
————————————————————

伊万诺夫花了一些时间来搞清楚这个混乱的状况，在排除了这是一场匪夷所思的政治阴谋的可能之后，伊万诺夫接受了现实：这个年轻人来自过去，来自那个已经消亡的时代，是他的总统，普京。确切点说，是年轻的列宁格勒大学学生普京。  
面对这个崭新的世界，弗拉基米尔并没有表现得太诧异，当然他还是很遗憾克格勃消失了“那是我的梦想。”弗拉基米尔对伊万诺夫说，然后他就没有再透露更多自己的想法。反而是伊万诺夫，他坦承的告诉眼前这个年轻人，你是我未来的恋人，而现在的你在莫斯科，不管是把你送过去还是把他接过来，对我来说风险都太高，如果你不介意，我希望你在我这里住一阵，在找到让你回到过去的方法之前，小心不要让多余的人知道你的存在。北方鲨鱼对弗拉基米尔挤挤眼，补充道，这是我们克格勃的约定。  
一切看起来都在伊万诺夫的计划之中，他的弗拉基米尔意外的听话，每天在别墅里看书或者电视节目，除了两位保镖和厨师，没人知道弗拉基米尔的存在。偶尔弗拉基米尔也会问到将来的自己，不是那些报纸杂志上的陈词滥调，年轻人好奇的是未来的自己和眼前这位先生是怎么走到一起的，伊万诺夫并没有给他答案，他总是说，以后你就知道了。弗拉基米尔并没有追问，他信任伊万诺夫，因为他总是那么温柔的对待自己，这种依恋让弗拉基米尔按耐住了心中的疑虑，甚至有时，他会装作在暖烘烘的壁炉边睡着，让伊万诺夫有机会抱着他回到卧室。金发的年轻人贪恋伊万诺夫的体贴和眼中满满的疼惜，不管是出于什么原因。  
————————————————————  
平静生活下就像贝加尔湖水底的一样暗流涌动，在临近圣诞节的一天，情况急转直下。细碎的怀疑逐渐堆积，压垮了尚未冻实的冰层。弗拉基米尔并不像看起来那么听话，尽管伊万诺夫叮嘱他不要动自己办公桌抽屉里的文件，但是对于未来的自己和伊万诺夫之间发生了什么的疑虑最终战胜了准克格勃的道德感以及对于未来恋人的无条件信任。他翻看了那些理论上应该已经被封存的文档，看得太过入迷以至于没有听到身后的脚步声。等他反应过来的时候，已经被拎着领子拉了起来，列宁格勒柔道冠军并没那么容易被人放倒，他反手把伊万诺夫也扯到了地上，发出的巨大响声惊动了外面的保镖，两人冲了进来不由分说的一起把弗拉基米尔制服了。刚刚结束和总统视频会议的伊万诺夫面色铁青，他紧握的拳头和绷紧的肩膀透露着糟糕的心情，现在这个撞见小猫咪偷吃的情况更让他愤怒。他授意保镖教训一下弗拉基米尔，自己则坐到沙发上，抽着烟观看保镖单方面的施暴，直到弗拉基米尔从一开始的奋力反抗到只能发出低哑的呻吟，直到这只凶猛的小老虎再也没有力气爬起来。

伊万诺夫从沙发上站了起来，低视着弗拉基米尔的眼睛“瓦洛佳，对于你的行为我非常失望，显然你还没足够意识到自己的错误，也许我的马鞭帮助你意识到这些”并没有等来恋人怜惜的安抚或是解释，伊万诺夫的话敲碎了弗拉基米尔的幻想，让他如坠冰窖。   
“对不起…”被弗拉基米尔终于忍不住小声哭起来，并放弃了辩解的念头，恐惧使他呼吸困难，他甚至不敢抬头看那个男人。  
伊万诺夫并不在意，他指挥保镖去把马鞭拿过来。  
听到这话的瓦洛佳猛得抬起头“不，先生……饶过我吧……我再也不敢了”弗拉基米尔拼命的想要阻止这个阴晴不定的男人，让他收回决定。   
伊万诺夫温柔的蹲下身，抚摸着弗拉基米尔汗湿的金发“你的谎话说了太多了瓦洛佳，我必须要让你长点记性……”弗拉基米尔觉得自己的泪水要眼眶里打转，伊万诺夫站了起来冷冷的说“你必须知道应该受到惩罚，如果你不喜欢马鞭，试试别的也可以，毕竟克格勃什么都教” 伊万诺夫嘴角又挂上了微笑。  
在他们说话的时候，保镖已经拿着马鞭进来了，并贴心的关上了门，不然待会儿弗拉基米尔凄惨的叫声会把邻居们引来。  
伊万诺夫已经把马鞭拿在了手上，他站在壁炉边的长沙发旁冲着弗拉基米尔努努嘴，命令道“拽起你的衣服宝贝，然后趴上去”   
弗拉基米尔抽泣着，身体本能的紧张起来，但是反抗会带来更可怕的后果，保镖早就扯掉了弗拉基米尔的裤子，他只得撩起衬衣的下摆趴了上去。沙发柔软且舒适，但是弗拉基米尔已经没空体会了。  
“希望你明白这是你应得的”伊万诺夫的声音在头顶响起。  
弗拉基米尔只能紧闭着眼睛努力对抗身体条件反射想要逃跑的动作。  
啪！马鞭落下，打在他已经被保镖殴打得红肿的腰上。   
紧接着第二下，第三下…弗拉基米尔感觉自己的屁股和腰部像被火钳反复折磨过，他终于忍不住哆嗦着说“我错了，先生，请…请饶了我吧。”  
连续几下后，弗拉基米尔大口的喘着气 “好疼啊…求您…”   
马鞭落在屁股和大腿相交的位置，这个敏感的部位让弗拉基米尔一下子挺起了腰。这无疑再一次激怒了伊万诺夫，他连续狠抽了几下。  
啪啪啪！！！伊万诺夫找到了新的方法惩罚他不听话的宠物，有力的臂弯把马鞭挥舞出了优美的弧线，然后精准的落在那个让弗拉基米尔惧怕的位置，他全身随之哆嗦一下，已经被汗水和泪水滴在身下的沙发上，弗拉基米尔快撑不住自己的身体了。弗拉基米尔听到伊万诺夫开酒瓶的声音，猜到即将发生什么的他努力想要逃跑，可是他已经无法自主的控制她的双腿了，嘴唇已经被咬出了血，青紫色的鞭痕狰狞的布满了整个屁股、大腿和腰间。伊万诺夫把酒泼在了上去，弗拉基米尔再也忍不住惨烈的尖叫起来“不要了……我不敢了……再也不敢了……”   
伊万诺夫像是很满意自己的杰作，他放下酒瓶并命令道“我做了一个决定，我觉得不应该再放你在房子里自由活动了，你只能呆在我的卧室里，不许穿裤子。”  
本来已经被折磨得耷拉着脑袋的弗拉基米尔听到这里再也忍不住了，他沙哑着哀求伊万诺夫，没有得到回应的请求变成了咒骂，疼痛和疲惫让他失去了思考能力。“明明是你骗了我……是你抛弃了我，不是么……我看了那些资料，16年是你抛弃了我……是你……”弗拉基米尔没有机会把话说完，因为伊万诺夫暴怒的掐住了他的脖子。弗拉基米尔喘得像失水的鱼，他的精神和身体再也承受不住新一轮的惩罚，他只能感受到在意识模糊的时候尖锐的疼痛从下方传来，伊万诺夫轻啄了几下弗拉基米尔紧皱的眉头“不喜欢么，反正以后你会习惯的，被这种东西贯穿的感觉。”弗拉基米尔迟钝的意识到，是马鞭的手柄，在自己的身体里胡乱的搅动。鲜血顺着大腿流了下来，他从没有想过这种事情会发生在自己身上。那根粗大的棍子凌辱一般在他体内横冲直撞，弗拉基米尔觉得自己的身体已经不受控制的跪倒在伊万诺夫腿边。伊万诺夫没有扶起他，而是任由以后晕过去的弗拉基米尔失去支撑靠在沙发上，带着身上醒目的青紫痕迹，两腿间还夹着那个折磨他的刑具。伊万诺夫凑上去吮吸弗拉基米尔被咬得鲜血淋漓的嘴唇，不断重复着“我没有被背叛你，从来没有……”


End file.
